All's Well That Doesn't end Well
'All's Well That Doesn't end Well '''is an episode of Happy Tree Friends Fanon. In this episode, it is a nice day at the HTF Park, but not for long... Starring *Giggles *Cuddles *Toothy *Lumpy Featuring *Emily & Kit-Kat *Licky *Flaky *Nutty *Cavity *Flippy *Freezy Appearences None Plot Giggles, Cuddles, Toothy, and Lumpy are walking to a park. They go on a playground, and soon other HTFs come there, too. Emily and Kit-Kat arrive and Emily sets her dress-making supplies on a wooden table and starts to work on a dress. Licky, Nutty, and Cavity run to a candy stand. Flaky just walks around, being scared of everything else around her. Freezy decides to buy an ICEE for herself at an ICEE stand. Flippy just sits down on a bench. Later, Cuddles speaks about going to the park is very fun. Giggles and Toothy soon join in the conversation. Soon, Cavity bashes in and changes the conversation to candy. Nutty bursts into the group circle and starts jittering about how much he loves candy. Licky is hearing the conversation, then sees the candy that Nutty and Cavity have. He bursts in the group and tries to eat Nutty and Cavity's candy. They both try to ignore him, but he later eats their heads, trying to get the candy. Fourtunately, he got the sweet treats he's always loved. The rest of the group runs away. Licky then feels left out, and walks around to see if anyone else would like to mingle with him. Unfortunately, Flippy saw this all happen, and he flips out. He kills Licky by throwing him off a cliff with candy below. Freezy is then seen slurping her freezy while walking, and she suddenly bumps into Flippy. He growls, and she screams. Flippy then returns to normal, and gets an ICEE for himself. What he was really doing, involved killing Freezy. He got some more ICEEs, and he dumped them all into Freezy's ICEE. She thanked him, then he flipped out. While she was slurping her ICEE (and not paying any bit of attention to Flippy), Flippy cut a hole in Freezy's neck. She got scared, and he got out some ICEEs from his pocket that he didn't want. He dumped them into Freezy's neck hole. She choked, and eventually died. He laughed an evil laugh, and walked around to find more victims to kill. Lumpy kept looking at a wall to find his reflection due to his stupidty, and he obviously didn't notice Flippy stalking him. He threw a boomerang at his neck and decapitated Lumpy. Flippy later dunked a grenade in Flaky's red soda, and hid behind a wooden bench to see her reaction. Flaky walked back and took a sip of her drink. The grenade got stuck in Flaky's straw, but eventually the red soda pushed it up into Flaky's mouth. She swallowed her drink, and started choking. She then exploded, and her head hit Emily and Kit-Kat off the wooden bench they were on. They both smashed into Giggles, Cuddles, and Toothy, killing all five of them. Flippy then walks around, laughing an evil victory laugh. He didn't notice where he was walking, and he fell off the same cliff that Licky fell off, killing himself. Moral ''"Life is short, so spend it well." Deaths *Licky chews off Nutty and Cavity's head, just to get their candy. *Flippy throws Licky off a cliff with candy below. *Flippy dumps some ICEEs into a hole in Freezy's neck, making her choke, leading to her death. *Lumpy gets decapitated by a boomerang that Flippy threw at his neck. *Flaky blows up by a grenade that was dunked in her red soda by Flippy. *Flaky's head hits Emily and Kit-Kat, and they both violently bump into Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy, killing all five of them. *Flippy accidentely kills himself by falling of the same cliff that Licky fell off. Trivia *This is the first time that Flippy fakes his nice side. *Everyone dies in this episode. *The scene when Emily, Kit-Kat, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy all die is an example of a Rube Goldberg when Flaky's head hits both Emily and Kit-Kat, and they smash into Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy, killing the five of them. *Licky is responsible for the first death of the episode, and Flippy is responsible for the rest of the deaths in this episode, including his own. *This is the second time that Licky eats Nutty. *When Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy all walk to the park together is a reference to the episodes Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and Blast From The Past. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Episodes with no survivors